Dovewing's Secret
by StarryWhiteSky
Summary: Every warrior, has a secret to keep, but some might be darker than others.
1. Chapter 1

\\Prologue/

ThunderClan was in flames. Their camp had been struck by lightning and Yellowfang watched. This brought back terrible memories of her death. She looked at Bluestar and the gray leader's eyes were blank and watery. They watched their old camp be destroyed as it had been so many moons ago. Spottedleaf sat beside Bluestar. Tears stained her beautiful tortoiseshell fur. She knew this day was coming sometime but she hated to see this happen to an old, dear friend. But it was Firestar's time. She made her way down to earth and her sweet scent wreathed around Firestar. "It is your time, dear friend," she said gently. Firestar lay inside the charred and burning camp, breathing hard. "Im ready, Spottedleaf," he choked. She old medicine cat nodded. "Fire will be destroyed by itself," she whispered and led Firestar away from his misery and into the shining stars of Silverpelt. His limp, flame-colored body lay in the ashes amidst the dying flames that had engulfed camp and the last of his living breaths escaped him. Desperate cries carried through the flames as Sandstorm searched the charred camp. "Firestar!" She wailed and coughed, the smoke choking her. "Firestar!" She was on the verge of tears as her mate was nowhere to be found. Then she spotted him, limp and singed. She ran up to him. "No," she breathed. As the heat got the better of her, Sandstorm grabbed hold of Firestar's scruff and dragged him out of camp with the rest of the Clan. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as Leafpool and Squirrelflight ran up beside her. At the sight of his body, Squirrelflight froze in despair and Leafpool burst into silent tears. Their father was gone forever from the living world. The Clan silently watched as ran began to pour down and drenched the camp. The fire was gone and safe again. No one said a word. The three she-cats pressed their noses into Firestar's fur, only warmed by the fire and wept uncontrollably. In the background, a new queen was having kits. "Excellent timing," she said breathlessly as Jayfeather soothed her and tried to keep her relaxed as the first, a dark gray tom, was born. "Just breathe," he muttered. She obeyed and soon there were two small kits against Cinderheart's belly. She purred breathlessly and licked them each on the head, then turned her gaze to StarClan. Why must have they been born on such an awful night? Cinderheart's mate licked her on the ear and smiled at the kits. "They're beautiful," Lionblaze said, then followed her gaze and gave a small sigh. He knew what she was thinking. These kits must be destined for greatness. Dovewing and Jayfeather stood on either side of Lionblaze, their heads hung in grief for their leader. Cherrypaw pushed through the crowd. When she saw the new arrivals, she gasped and seemed to be oblivious to everything around her. "What are their names?" She asked as Molepaw ran up beside his sister. Cinderheart smiled at the two and said, "Honeykit and Stormkit."


	2. Chapter 2

\\Chapter 1/ "Dovewing!" Honeypaw called, in search for her mentor. "Dovewing!" She called again. She ran into the warriors den and up to her mentor. "Dovewing!" She hissed. They gray she-cat lifted her head and yawned. "What is it, Honeypaw?" "Bumblestripe is taking Stormpaw training and I want to go too!" She said, her paws kneading in excitement. Dovewing looked around and stood, stretching and heading to her apprentice from the warriors den. "Ok, ok, sure we can go." "YES!" Honeypaw said and bolted for the entrance. Dovewing followed more slowly, still not quite awake. Honeypaw ran all the way to the training hollow and skidded to a stop, creating a cloud of dust. "Good morning, Honeypaw," Bumblestripe greeted the pale ginger apprentice, shying away from the dust. Stormpaw coughed as the cloud engulfed him. "Next time, can you go a little slower?" The dark gray tom asked. "Nope!" Honeypaw said with a smile and looked at Dovewing. "So what are we going to ?" Dovewing looked at Bumblestripe and shrugged. "Up to you." "I was thinking we could just practice today, maybe learn a new move. It depends on how well you can fight so far," Bumblestripe explained. Stormpaw scoffed. "This will be easy! Im almost a warrior anyway!" "You're not a warrior until you can fight," Dovewing said with a smile. Honeypaw smirked at her brother and crouched, flicking her tail as a sign she was ready for him to attack. Stormpaw looked at her and smirked back. He walked a little ways, "It's the oldest trick in the book!" Stormpaw remained still and Honeypaw became concerned. "Stormpaw?" She asked, approaching her brother slowly. As she prodded him in the side, Stormpaw jumped up, catching her off guard and pinning her down. "No, THAT is," he laughed. Honeypaw glared at him and kicked him hard enough in the belly to let her free and she charged at him, sliding into the dust and swiping her paw across his underbelly. Stormpaw collapsed on top of her, but only managed to trap her back legs. She pulled free easily and jumped onto his back, causing her brother to collapse underneath her. Stormpaw flipped over, now pinning Honeypaw down. She struggled, but she couldnt shake off her bigger brother and she gave up. "Excellent!" Bumblestripe said. "You both did very well," Dovewing purred. Stormpaw hopped off Honeypaw and she stood, shaking the dirt from her fur. Honeypaw looked up and her eyes widened. Stormpaw looked up and purred. "Lionblaze!" He said happily and tackled his father. "Did you see how good I am?!" Lionblaze's eyes lit up with amusement and pushed Stormpaw off, resuming to a standing position. "Yes, and I must agree with Dovewing, you both did very well." Honeypaw scuffed her paw. "But I lost. If that were a rival warrior I would have died!" Lionblaze licked his daughter on the ear. "You must believe in yourself harder," he said. "And speaking of Dovewing," he turned his head to the gray she-cat. "Can I talk to you?" Dovewing paused and nodded. "Yeah, sure." She followed the ginger tabby into the forest. They sat and she waited a while for Lionblaze to begin. He tore his gaze from the ground and looked up. "I need you to use your powers for me." Dovewing's eyes widened. "But Lionblaze, I-!" "I know you have not used them in moons," he inturrupted irritably. "But I really need you to." She sighed and hesitated for a few heartbeats that seemed to Lionblaze like countless moons. "Where do you need me to see?" "I need you to look into the mountains and look for the Tribe of Rushing Water." She looked surprised - no, shocked. She had only heard stories of the tribe. She heard stories about Feathertail, she had heard stories about Brook and Stormfur. After a moment, she nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating on the mountains. She'd never had to look that far away, and in strained on her, but they had grown stronger as she aged. She found the Tribe and said, "So what am I looking for?" "I need you to find Stormfur," Lionblaze said. She nodded and searched the cave for the dark gray tom in the stories. She spotted who she was sure to be Stormfur, with a brown tabby and three other cats. They were sitting in the cave and talking. They looked happy. She blinked her eyes open. "What did you see?" Lionblaze asked anxiously. "I-I saw him... With other cats." She said. Lionblaze sighed in relief. "Why, what's so important?" Dovewing asked, now curious and slightly concerned. Lionblaze spend a moment looking at the ground then looked up at his former apprentice. "It doesn't matter now," he said and turned to walk away. Dovewing's jaw dropped as she watched him walk away. She had a feeling that until Lionblaze told her what was going on, the tension would tear her up.


	3. Chapter 3

\\Chapter 2/ "Today is a very important day for ThunderClan," Bramblestar announced. "Today four kits will become apprentices." He looked down at Rosepetal, trying to smooth her kits' fur down and smiled. "Sweetkit, Swiftkit and Rainkit please come forward." Sweetkit pranced forward happily, followed and passed by Swiftkit and Rainkit ran to catch up, practically knocking over Redkit. "From this day on until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Sweetpaw, Swiftpaw, and Rainpaw. Molewhisker, you will mentor Sweetpaw, Cherrytail, you will mentor Swiftpaw and Ivypool, you will mentor Rainpaw." The three new mentors touched noses with their apprentices. Bramblestar's eyes moved to Jayfeather and the blind medicine cat stood. "I am ready to take on an apprentice," Jayfeather began. "And I have chosen Redkit, if that is all right with him." The little red tom nodded excitedly. Bramblestar smiled. "Then from this day on until you recieve your medicine cat name, you will be known as Redpaw. You and Jayfetaher will travel to the Moonpool tonight so StarClan may accept you as his apprentice." The Clan began to cheer, "Redpaw! Sweetpaw! Swiftpaw! Rainpaw!" Honeypaw walked up to Rainpaw a smiled shyly. "Maybe later I can help you make nests in the apprentices den." "Thatd be great thanks!" Rainpaw said, exicted to be accepted by the older apprentice. Stormpaw groaned. "And I thought the apprentices den was crowded with just you and me!" He said to Honeypaw. Honeypaw nudged him with a glare. "We can always make room." "Honeypaw! Stormpaw!"Dovewing called from the entrance, standing beside Bumblestripe. "Come on, were going on a border patrol!" The two ran up to their mentors excitedly. They always loved border patrols because of the chance theyd run into WindClan or ShadowClan cats. One time this idiotic WindClan apprentice out by herself accused Honeypaw and Stormpaw of being too close to the border. Her name was Pebblepaw, and every time their father saw her, Honeypaw and Stormpaw noticed Lionblaze's expression became enraged, scared, and sad and he became totally quiet. They didn't know why, though. As the patrol was re-marking the border, when pawsteps could be heard on the ShadowClan side of the border. A patrol of Ferretclaw, Dawnpelt and Tigerheart. Honeypaw and Stormpaw's fur rose and they forced themselves to not look scared. Bumblestripe nodded to the patrol and Tigerheart nodded back and they ignored each other. Dovewing silently tried to catch Tigereart's attention. When he saw her shy flicked her tail behind them, just as a tree blocked their view of each other. "I think I saw a squirrel back there," Dovewing said. "I'll be right back." She turned and made her way through the undergrowth until she spotted her old friend. Tigerheart sat there on his side of the border. "What do you want?" He asked. Dovewing's eyes instantly was full of hurt. "I just wanted to talk to you." "Well make it quick," he snapped, looking around. What had happened to the Tigerheart that went on the adventure with her as an apprentice? He had to be in there somewhere. But she had no time to find him now. She shook her head. "Never mind". I'll see you at the gathering," She said and walked away back towards her patrol. Tigerheart watched her go, and loss flickered in is amber eyes. He walked back to his own patrol with his tail dragging in the pine needles behind him. Bumblestripe looked at Dovewing. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Did you catch it?!" Honeypaw interrupted. "Catch what?" Dovewing asked. Honeypaw frowned. "The squirrel!" "Oh! Right. No, it ran into ShadowClan territory," she lied. Stormpaw wrinkled his nose. "Why would anything want to run into ShadowClan territory, even if it was about to be killed? I'd rather get eaten!" Dovewing ignored the apprentice and instead, thought about the gathering tomorrow night.


	4. Chapter 4

\\Chapter 3/ The cats that were going to the gathering gathered around Brambelstar. Honeypaw and Stormpaw were buzzing with excitement. This was their first gathering and they couldn't wait to get there. They couldn't wait to see cats from other Clans and not have to fight them. Maybe there would be other apprentices that would even talk to them! Bramblestar lead his Clan out and beside the lake through WindClan territory until they made it to the bridge that had killed Mudclaw so many moons ago. One after the other, ThunderClan crossed the bridge and onto the gathering island. For the two apprentices, crossing the slippery bridge was hard work. Honeypaw fell almost fell off, but Cinderheart caught her. Stormpaw jumped off, closely followed by Honeypaw, on the other side. They walked through the bushes and marvled at the great oak, which Onestar, Blackstar, and Mistystar were sitting in. Bramblestar jumped up and sat on one of the branches. ThunderClan was the last Clan there and the island was loud with conversation. "Hey, I know you." Honeypaw jumped and turned and Stormpaw looked at the speaker. The two twisted their bodies to face Pebblepaw. The light brown and white tabby licked a paw, then looked up, her amber eyes flashing. She was an exact replica of her mother, with the exception of her father's cold eyes. "Yeah, we know you too," Stormpaw said. "Are your parents here?" Pebblepaw nodded and flicked her tail towards Heathertail and Breezepelt. "What about yours?" She asked. Stormpaw nodded to Lionblaze and Cinderheart. They both sat for a second, looking at each other's parents. There were so many stories they were all bound to have heard, or at the very least have noticed the way their parents acted around each other. "So is this your first gathering too?" Honeypaw asked Pebblepaw. Pebblepaw laughed. "No! It's my second one," She glowed with pride. Honeypaw and Stormpaw looked at each other, unphased. Pebblepaw was about to say something, when Onestar called out, indicating the gathering was about to start. The apprentices fell silent and looked up at the Great Oak, waiting for the tabby leader to speak. "We have not much to report," Onestar began. "But that there are two new kits in WindClan." Onestar nodded to Mistystar. The gray she-cat stood on her branch. "RiverClan is doing well. The twolegs this greenleaf are down to a minimum amount and are not much bother." She sat and flicked her tail for Blackstar to speak. The white leader stood. "We have one new apprentice," Blackstar announced. "Graypaw." A small gray she-cat among ShadowClan cats glowed with pride as all the Clans chanted her name. Dawnpelt purred at her kit. Blackstar sat and Bramblestar stood on his branch. "ThunderClan has four new apprentices," he said. "Only one of which is present as our medicine cat apprentice. Redpaw." The small red tom looked shyly as the Clans cheered for him. Honeypaw and Stormpaw didn't mind that they weren't mentioned. They knew they had been when they were new apprentices, but it had been four moons since then. The brown tabby leader jumped down the tree and the other leaders followed. The gathering was over, but there was still time for the Clans to mingle. Dovewing searched for Tigerheart, eventually finding the dark brown tabby near the edge of the tree line by himself. He purred when he saw her, and a wave of relief washed over the young warrior. "Hello," she purred. "Hi," Tigerheart purred back. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" "Nothing in particular," Dovewing said. The Clans started to separate and the two sighed. They never got any time together. "Bye," Tigerheart sighed and stood to follow ShadowClan. Dovewing watched him leave for a moment until he jumped onto the tree bridge, then she followed her own Clanmates across the fallen log and in the opposite way of ShadowClan, back home to the ThunderClan camp. As they walked in, Sweetpaw, Swiftpaw, and Rainpaw ambushed Redpaw, asking their brother about the gathering. The shy little tom became slightly overwhelmed by all the questions. Dovewing smiled at them. Her and Ivypool used to be like that. She sighed. But lately they seemed to be drifting farther apart. "Come on, Redpaw," Jayfetaher called. It was tonight that Jayfeather was going to take his apprentice to the Moonpool. They had a late start, but Jayfeather had pulled together some traveling herbs for Redpaw. Redpaw trotted up to his mentor and lapped up the herbs Jayfeather presented to him. "Ok, let's go," Jayfeather said and headed out into the forest, his apprentice following excitedly. Honeypaw and Stormpaw watched them go. '"I hope I get to go to Moonpool someday," Honeypaw said dreamily, Stormpaw rolled his eyes playfully. "Youd need to be medicine cat or leader, and it's not like that's every going to happen." Honeypaw gasped and playfully tackled her brother and the two rolled through the camp in a ball of wrestling gray and ginger fur. Lionblaze watched his kits and couldn't help but wonder what StarClan had in store for them. There were just too many clues that they were important. They were born on the day of Firestar's death, for one. He shuddered at the thought. Sandstorm and her daughters hadn't been the same since then. He shook his head, angry. He didn't care about Leafpool or Squirrelflight. They deserved to be miserable. No emotional pain could match Lionblaze's and his siblings. But he still cared about Sandstorm. She had always been tough, and she seemed constantly on the verge of tears lately, even though it has been many moons since her mate's death. He knew they had been together even before the Clans moved to this territory where he was born. He couldn't imagine losing Cinderheart. Lionblaze shook his head to clear it. He couldn't become distracted now. He needed to figure out his dream.


	5. Chapter 5

\\Chapter 4/ The Moonpool shimmered under the light of the stars and full moon as Jayfeather and Redpaw crouched beside the shore and touched their noses to the icy water, creating gentle ripples. Jayfeather listened for the even breathing of his apprentice, letting him know he was asleep, then closed his own eyes. After a moment, Jayfeather opened his eyes again into the light of StarClan. A breeze instantly carried the scent of his apprentice and he knew he was in Redpaw's dream. Jayfeather snuck through the undergrowth until he spotted the small red tom. Redpaw looked around in wonder. StarClan was such a lush and beautiful place. "Hello?" He called, wondering if a StarClan cat would hear. "Hello, Redpaw," a sweet scent drifted through the air and a gentle voice sounded. Spottedleaf emerged from the tree line, followed by a flame colored tom. Jayfeather gasped and grief washed over him. "Firestar!" he breathed and watched closely. "Who are you?" Redpaw asked in his small voice. "I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan before Bramblestar, and this is Spottedleaf, ThunderClan medicine cat many seasons before Jayfeather," Firestar explained. Redpaw's eyes widened. He had heard wondrous stories about Firestar! Ferncloud told him about the leaders brave adventures when the queen was only an apprentice. Why would such an important cat come to him? Redpaw was so shocked, he blurted out the first think that came to mind. "A lot of cats miss you, Firestar," He said. Firestar looked sad and nodded. "I know. But they need to move on," he seemed to be half assuring himself. "Bramblestar is a great leader." Redpaw nodded. "And Jayfeather is a great medicine cat!" The two smiled and Spotteedleaf spoke, "Its important you look up to your mentor. He is a truely great cat." She looked to where Jayfeather was hiding and nodded. Jayfeather sighed. If Spottedleaf knew he was there, Firestar must as well. But they couldn't blow his cover to Redpaw. There would be too many questions from the timid apprentice. "But there is something important we need to tell you, Redpaw, and you can't tell anyone," Spottedleaf continued, half talking to Jayfeather as well. Redpaw nodded, now listening intently to what the former medicine cat had to say. "As fire breathes its last breath, a new battle will arise and past enemies will become one as stars of red honey and storms form within." As Spottedleaf finished, her and Firestar began to fade. Wait! Jayfeather thought. Redpaw mimicked his mentor's thoughts with a "Wait!" That echoed and faded to the distance along with the two starry cats. Redpaw opened his eyes with a gasp and suddenly was beside Moonpool again. Jayfeather was sitting neatly near the path imprinted with ancient pawprints. "Time to go home," he told Redpaw.


	6. Chapter 6

\\Chapter 5/ Back at camp, Redpaw instantly headed for the medicine den and fell asleep. It was a little after dawn and the apprentice hadn't slept for almost a day. Honeypaw and Stormpaw were already awake, playing with Blossomfall's kits. "Show us that last move again, Stormpaw!" Flamekit pleaded. "Alright," Stormpaw said and before Honeypaw could react, he had her legs out from under her and had pinned her onto the ground. "Don't let him win, Honeypaw!" Goldenkit cheered, which earned her a tackle by Flamekit. "Fight all you want, you will never be as good as Stormpaw and Honeypaw!" Lilykit giggled, watching her brother and sister wrestle. Honeypaw flipped Stormpaw over and he fought back, which sent them rolling. Flamekit and Goldenkit looked up from their wrestling and laughed, running after the two apprentice, followed closely by Lilykit. The three kits pounced on the apprentices and the five cats ended up in one big wrestle. "Be careful with them," Cinderheart warned with a purr as she walked past. "They are great fighters, they're still smaller than you." Flamekit glowed with pride at being called a great fighter, and seeing her brother was distracted. Goldenkit pounced and knocked him off his paws as Lilykit chased Honeypaw's flailing tail. Honeypaw pulled away, licking her chest, Lilykit still chasing her tail. "Stormpaw, where did Sweetpaw, Swiftpaw and Rainpaw go?" She gave a mischievous smile. "It's their turn to play with these three." "Hey!" The three yelled and all jumped on Honeypaw. "Ah! Help I'm being attacked!" She laughed. The three kits ran off Honeypaw at the sight of their father, running at and tackling him with a joyous, "Foxleap!" While Foxleap entertained his kis, Stormpaw and Honeypaw stood and shook the dust from their fur. "Flamekit has some sharp claws," Stormpaw said. "I know. Lilykit got me a few times," Honeypaw said, examining her tail. Rainpaw, Sweetpaw and Swiftpaw barreled into camp. Rainpaw had a squirrel in his jaws and was glowing with pride as he dropped it on the fresh kill pile. "I caught a squirrel!" He called out. Honeypaw smiled shyly. "That's great, Rainpaw." "Thanks!" He said. Stormpaw rolled his eyes. "Hey Honeypaw, Stormpaw, Why don't you come hunting with your father and I?" Cinderpelt called. "I'm sure Dovewing and Bumblestripe could use a break," she purred. "Ok!" They said excitedly and ran up to Cinderpelt and Lionblaze. The four of them headed out into the forest. Dovewing watched them go. A little while after they filed through the entrance, she stood and walked out into the forest. She found herself wandering towards the ShadowClan border. She looked over and towards the pine trees and sighed. "Psst, Dovewing!" I voice hissed from the other side. Dovewing jumped, and looked around. When she spotted Tigerheart, she ran right up to the border. Tigerheart purred. "Hey, I hoped I'd see you here." "Why?" Dovewing said with a smile. "Because you always seem so upset when we have to leave each other," he explained. Dovewing blushed. "I do?" Tigerheart laughed softly. "Yeah." "Oh..." She said and smiled down at her paws shyly. "So... I was wondering..." Tigerheart began. Dovewing looked up. "Yes...?" She asked. "Well, I was just thinking, maybe we could just spend the night on the border, and then we'd have plenty of time to talk," he said. Dovewing purred. 'Well wont our Clanmates worry?" "Oh, right..." Tigerheart said. "I didn't think of that." Dovewing giggled. "I'll tell you what, how about I'll meet you on the border down by the lake at moonhigh?" Tigerheart smiled. "Sounds great." "Tigerheart!" A call sounded from ShadowClan territory. Tigerheart shot Dovewing an apologetic glance and ran off towards the voice. Dovewing watched him go with a dreamy look on her eyes. She couldn't wait until moonhigh.


	7. Chapter 7

\\Chapter 6/ "Come on Ivypool, try harder," Hawkfrost growled. Ivypool was bleeding from a scratch above her eye and breathing heavily. Her expression was determined and she launched herself at Hawkfrost again, claws out. Show no mercy. She bowled the brown tabby over and claws his ears. Hawkfrost hissed and threw her off, leaving a deep scratch on her shoulder. Ivypool cried in pain and laid on the ground, breathing hard. Hawkfrost approached her slowly. "Never give up," he instructed and helped up. She leaned against him heavily. "You did good," he praised. Ivypool smiled. "Thank you." All she'd ever wanted was his approval. "Ivypool!" A voice rang in her head and Ivypool blinked her eyes open. "Ivypool, are you alright?" Molewhisker was hovering over her, worry in his amber eyes. Ivypool hissed drowsily and pushed him away. "I'm fine." Molewhisker gasped. "Ivypool, your bleeding!" She glanced at her shoulder. "Oh, yeah... theres probably a thorn in here somewhere." "Can you two quiet down? Some cats are trying to sleep!" Cloudtail hissed. Ivypool lowered her voice. "Hey, where'd Dovewing go?" She asked. Molewhisker looked around. "Oh uh... I'm not sure. I think she's on the moon high patrol." Hesitantly, Ivypool nodded and put her head back on her paws, closing her eyes.

Dovewing slunk through the forest. Shed use the dirtplace tunnel, but getting past Cherrytail and Thornclaw on guard was still tough. But she made it and she was almost certain no one noticed. She increased her speed as she got closer to the border by the lake. The ShadowClan border. Where Tigerheart would be waiting. Her paws tingled and her belly was full of butterflies. She'd never been completely alone with Tigerheart for any extended amount of time. As she approached their meeting place, Dovewing spotted a brown tabby pelt among the pines and smiled. Tigerheart!Tigerheart spotted her and smiled. She smiled back and stopped next to him, sitting down neatly. "Hello Dovewing," he purred. She purred back. "Hey. So what did you want to do?" Tigerheart paused. "I didn't really plan on anything... I just wanted to be with you." Dovewing purred louder and leaned on him gently. Tigerheart looked at her, relieved. He wasn't sure if she liked him back or not. Dovewing yawned. "Should we make a nest?" He asked. Dovewing nodded and pulled away, looking for nest material. Eventually, Tigerheart and Dovewing had a nest under the roots of a birch tree. They lay down and Dovewing yawned again, putting her head on her paws. "I love you," she whispered. Tigerheart's ears pricked. He was about to say I love you back, but when he looked over, she was already asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

\\Chapter 8/ "Are they ok, Jayfeather?" Dovewing asked worriedly. Ever since she had found out she's having kits suggested, she's been paranoid. "They're fine, Dovewing," Jayfeather said. Any cat would have thought this was the first queen ever with the way she was acting. Dovewing sighed in relief. "I suggest you go back to the nursery," Jayfeather said. "Redpaw!" He called. "Yes Jayfeather?" Redpaw asked. "Get Dovewing a poppy seed," he instructed. "She needs to calm down." "Im right here, you know," Dovewing hissed. Jayfeather ignored her and Redpaw ran into the back of the cave and came back with a poppy seed, which Dovewing licked. Dovewing turned and headed out of the medicine den and into the nursery, where Blossomfall, and her kits were sleeping. Dovewing marveled at how she'd gotten her three kits to even lay down. "They are wonderful," Daisy purred, looking at the kits sleeping. Dovewing sighed. Ferncloud studied the soon to be queen. "Don't worry Dovewing, you'll make a great mother." Dovewing glanced at Ferncloud. She wasn't so sure. "I don't know about that..." she said. "Nonsense!" Daisy said. "Every queen that comes in here is worried they're not going to be a good mother, but they are all wonderful," she said. Ferncloud nodded in agreement. "Just wait until your kits come, you'll know what to do." Dovewing put her head on her paws. She didn't know how shed raise kits all by herself, and what's even worse is who their father actually is. And who will her Clanmates think their father is? She buried her nose in her paws when she realized they would think it was Bumblestripe. It's been obvious for moons he had been crushing on her. She just prayed to StarClan- that he would play along. She looked up and gazed at her sleeping sister.

Dovewing woke up in the dead of night and looked around. She was startled for a moment. She wasn't sure where she was until she remembered it was the nursery. She had only moved into it yesterday and she wasn't used to being in a den with so few cats. She remembered about Tigerheart. She needed to figure out a way to tell him about their kits as soon as possible. But she wasn't sure how she could get out of the nursery and all the way to the ShadowClan border by herself. And she could certainly ask no warrior to pass on the news. Dovewing glanced around. Maybe if she left now Tigerheart would be waiting at their meeting place. She stood as quietly as she could, careful not to wake up her new denmates. She silently padded to the entrance and on her way out she glanced at her sister. At least Ivypool doesn't have to go through what i'm going through.

Ivypool opened one dark blue eye as she heard her sister stand from her nest. When she was sure no one would notice, Ivypool stood and looked out of the nursery just in time to see Dovewing walk into the dirt place tunnel and then out. That was it. There was something Dovewing wasn't sharing and Ivypool was going to get to the bottom of it. Ivypool ran up behind Dovewing, but not close enough that her sister would hear. She followed Dovewing through the forest towards the ShadowClan border. Where is she going?! Ivypool thought. When they made it to the ShadowClan border Ivypool was nearly exploding with suspicion and anticipation. "Tigerheart?" Dovewing called out in a whisper. "Are you here?" There was a rustle from the bushes as a brown tabby pelt appeared. Tigerheart smiled. "Dovewing! I didn't see you yesterday, I was worried." She smiled half heartedly and walked up to him. "I have something I need to tell you," she said in a soft voice. Tigerheart's expression became serious. "What is it?" He asked. Dovewing hesitated for a few heartbeats. "Tigerheart... I'm going to have our kits." Ivypool gasped and slapped her tail over her mouth, hoping neither of them heard. Tigerheart smiled. "Dovewing, that's great news!" "But Tigerheart, what if someone finds out?" She said. Tigerheart pressed his muzzle against her ear. "Dont worry about it," he said quietly. "No matter what the others think, they will always be my kits too, and I will always love you," he said. Ivypool almost started crying. She decided she had seen enough and turned to go home. Dovewing purred and whispered, "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

\\Chapter 9/ "This is so exciting!" Honeysplash said to Stormblaze. "Ivypool and Dovewing are so close to having their kits! I don't think I can wait a second longer!" Ferncloud sprinted from the nursery and into the medicine den, emerging a moment later with Jayfeather and Redpaw, hurrying towards the nursery. "I don't think you will have to," Stormblaze pointed out. Honeysplash nearly exploded from her fur and ran to the nursery, stopping at the entrance just as the three cats disappeared inside, and peeked in. Dovewing was breathing heavily and Jayfeather laid a gentle paw on her belly. "Are they coming?!" Redpaw asked in excitement. "Of course they are, why else would she be laying there like that?" Daisy snapped, as if the apprentice's question has roused horrific reasons why Dovewing would be laying there like that. Though distant, these kits were still her kin just as much as they were Redpaw's.* "Yes they are coming, and they're going to be fine," Jayfeather said quickly so he could get back to concentrating on Dovewing. Dovewing silently wished Tigerheart were there for the birth of their kits. Even if they are mistakes, she would love them as much as any other queen. She hoped none of them looked like Tigerheart, then her clanmates would know who the father was. She knew how much the same problem effected Jayfeather and Lionblaze and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if they knew the truth. But who would her clanmates think her kit's father would be? Her thoughts were abruptly cut off by a sharp pain and the first kit came, a small ginger tom. He looks like Firestar! Dovewing thought with a breath of relief. Ivypool quickly leaned over and licked the little ginger tom to warm him up and as he mewed for the first time, she couldn't help but purr. Soon, the second kit was there, a little white she-kit, just like Whitewing, then Jayfeather said "One more kit" Her body felt relief when the last kit came . Dovewing purred in relief and happiness and licked each of her kits on the head. "What are their names?" Honeysplash asked, hardly able to contain herself. Dovewing hesitated. She hadn't thought of no names yet! She ran through some in her mind. The little white she-kit reminded her of Snow. Snowkit, She decided to name the other silver she-cat Featherkit. But what about the tom? Suddenly it dawned on her, and she knew exactly what she wanted to name her kits. "Snowkit, Featherkit... and Firekit." Jayfeather's eyes widened a little. She'd just named her son after Firestar! He hung his head as a wave of grief for the former leader washed over him. Honeysplash purred loudly. "Those are great names, Dovewing!" Lilykit peeked over her mother's tail and caught a glance at the new kits, giving a wide smile and an excited purr. After a moment, Jayfeather looked up and said, "Alright Redpaw, lets go." "Jayfeather, wait..." Ivypool said suddenly with a small gasp. "What is it, Daisy?" Redpaw asked, excited all over again and sniffing the new queen. Ivypool pushed the apprentice away with her paw and became a little more frantic. "My kits are coming too!" she wailed quietly. Jayfeather rushed over to her, Redpaw circling excitedly. He felt waves of anxiety radiating from the young queen. What in the world was making her so tick about her kits? Jayfeather pushed the thought away and concentrated on Ivypool. No matter what was making her scared, she was still a queen who needed his help. Ivypool's breath became quick with a mixture of fear, excitement and pain, the adrenaline building up in her blood. Jayfeather urged her to calm down, half trying to calm himself down as well. He knew the kits would be healthy, physically, that is. Ivypool let out a wail. . After a long while and a mixture of every emotion crowding the nursery, Ivypool had three small kits in the rest of her belly. One brown tabby tom, one brown and white tabby she-kit, and one fluffy gray she-kit. She prayed to StarClan they would be healthy"So what are their names?" Honeysplash called excitedly, breaking the silence. Ivypool thought hard. "Um... Smokekit... Falconkit... and Hawkkit."


	10. Chapter 10

\\Chapter 10/ "Come on, Featherkit!" Firekit mewed, jumping around his sister. "I cant wait a moment longer! No one can! So open your eyes!" Featherkit growled into her paws. They were only born yesterday! How was her brother so hyper? "Come on, even Ivypool's kits have opened their eyes!" he begged. "Thats right," Falconkit squeaked, crouching into a clumsy hunter's crouch. "Because Im the best warrior ever!" "Your not a warrior yet," Hawkkit hissed at his sister. "Niether are you," Falconkit growled and pounced on him. Snowkit watched the two roll accross the nursery in a bundle of brown tabby fur. "Come on, Featherkit! There's so much to see!" Firekit continued. Featherkit hesitated. She was curious about what seeing would be like. Hesitantly, she opened one eye, then the other and gasped in delight at the new world around her. She looked around and spotted Firekit looking at her expectantly. "Dovewing! Dovewing! Featherkit opened her eyes!" Firekit shouted happily. Dovewing purred and Featherkit looked up at her mother and gasped. She recognized Dovewing's scent, but she didnt know shed be so big! And her fur was so sleek and beautiful! Featherkit looked behind her and spotted her tail. Its silver! she thought cheerfully and looked around the nursery some more. She watched Hawkkit and Falconkit tumble past, then her eyes moved to Featherkit, then Firekit again and she smiled. Firekit squeaked in excitement. "Dovewing, can we go play outside with Blossomfall's kits?" he begged. Dovewing hesitated. "Alright, but stay together. And stay out of other cats' fur!" she called after them. "Hey!" Falconkit whined, pulling away from Hawkkit. "I want to go outside too!" she looked at Ivypool with pleading eyes. Ivypool sighed and smiled. "Ok, but stay together and Ferncloud is out there with Daisy, make sure she knows you're out there!" The five kits raced from the nursery, stumbling after each other. They all came to a halt outside, wide eyed. The camp was huge! "Hey!" A familiar voice squeaked. The kits turned to see Lilykit. Featherkit's eyes widened. She hadn't expected her denmate to be so much bigger than her! "Hi Lilykit," Featherkit greeted with a smile. "Is it your first time out?" Lilykit asked. "Yeah!" Firekit said. "Thats so cool!" Lilykit said. At the sound of her siblings calling her, Lilykit bid them farewell and ran over to them. "What should we do now?" Falconkit asked. Hawkkit rolled his eyes. "Use your imagination, mouse-brain." Falconkit glared at him. "Id like to see you try to think of something!" "Alright," Hawkkit said, and looked around. "Hey, look at that spill of rocks! It leads up to a cave!" "That looks fun!" Firekit said, and raced towards the path to highledge, the other kits following. They stopped at the base of the rocks. "So... Who wants to go first?" Firekit asked. Hawkkit scoffed and pushed his way to the front. "Ill go." He stepped onto the first rock, the hopped onto the next. Falconkit was hard on his heels, followed by Firekit, then Snowkit, then Featherkit. When they reached the top, Hawkkit peeked his head into the cave. "No one's here!" He said and jumped onto the ledge, racing into the cave he had no idea belonged to his uncle. The kits ran in after him and Hawkkit turned and stood on the ledge. "Wow! You can see the whole camp from here!" He gasped. The other kits barely heard him. They were exploring the cave. Hawkkit turned his head, then ran to join them. "Its a nest!" Falconkit said. "I wonder whose it is?" "That would be mine," a voice came from the entrance and all the kits froze and slowly turned their heads to the speaker. Bramblestar was at the entrance of the cave, amusement dancing in his eyes. He could tell the kits had no idea who he was or where they were. "I'm Bramblestar, and this is my den." The kits gasped and a flurry of apologies echoed through the cave. Bramblestar laughed gently. "Its alright, no need to apologize for being curious. Come on, I'll help you back down." One by one, Bramblestar helped the kits down the slope. Ivypool and Dovewing raced up to them. "I saw Hawkkit on the ledge," Ivypool explained and glared at her kits. "I thought Dovewing told you kita not to get in any cat's fur!" She scolded. Featherkit, Hawkkit and Falconkit scuffed their paws. "Sorry, Ivypool." Dovewing bundled Firekit, Snowkit, and Featherkit close to her. "Sorry about the disruption, Bramblestar. It won't happen again," she promised with a stern glance at her kits. "It's quite alright," Bramblestar assured the queens. "Its nice to have occasional company in that old cave." His expression faltered as he realized he didnt have to be alone. He was sure Squirrelflight would be willing to take him back, but he wasn't ready to forgive her for not trusting him with her secret. He might not ever be. "Well thank you for bringing them down safely," Dovewing said as Ivypool led the five kits back to the nursery. Dovewing turned and followed.

It was the dead of night. A beautiful moon hung among Silverpelt in the sky. Dovewing spoke in a whisper to her drowsy kits. "Remember what tonight is?" "Yeah," Firekit whispered back with a yawn. "You taking us to meet our father!" "And we have to be sneaky!" Snowkit added in a whisper. "Right, and you can't tell anyone," Dovewing said. "Or you lose the game. So are you ready?" The three kits nodded excitedly, waking up more and more with each passing heartbeat. "Ok, lets go then." Dovewing snuck out of the nursery and Firekit, Snowkit, and Featherkit followed, padding silently behind their mother. "Ok, I'm going to carry Firekit. Snowkit, do you think you can hang onto my back?" Dovewing whispered. Snowkit nodded and scrambled onto her mother's back as Dovewing crouched down, "And Featherkit... "I'll carry her," a whisper sounded behind them and Dovewing jumped, turning to see Ivypool. "Yes, I know where your going and why." For a moment, Dovewing didnt know what to say, but she nodded to her sister and smiled back, picking up Firekit by the scruff as Ivypool did the same with Featherkit and the four cats snuck through the Dirtplace tunnel and into the forest. Moving quick and silently, they made their way to the ShadowClan border. As Tigerheart came into view, Dovewing picked up the pace. His expression was puzzled, probably because of the presence of Ivypool. The two she-cats set the kits down on the border, and Dovewing rushed up to Tigerheart, pressing her muzzle against his. Tigerheart purred and licked her cheek in return, then his gaze drifted to the kits. Dovewing took a step back and sat next to them. "Firekit, Snowkit, Featherkit I'd like you to meet Tigerheart." "Your our father?" Featherkit squeaked with wide eyes. Tigerheart smiled. "I am." "He smells funny," Firekit said, wrinkling his nose. Ivypool held back a laugh, but amusement lit her eyes. "That's because he's ShadowClan," Dovewing said gently. "ShadowClan?" Snowkit said, tilting her head at Tigerheart. "Is that like ThunderClan?" "Yes, little one," Tigerheart said to his daughter. Snowkit gazed at him with eyes full of awe and curiosity. Dovewing's smile flustered and she looked at her paws. Tigerheart glanced at her and moved closer. "Whats wrong?" he asked gently. Dovewing sighed. "Its just that... They are just as much ShadowClan as they are ThunderClan, and I want them to know that. But... What if they decide they want to live in ShadowClan, or something comes up and they have to? Then cats will know..." She pressed against him in distress. "I wish we were in the same Clan," she said quietly. Tigerheart paused. "For you, I would become any cat. You know that." She looked at him with sad eyes. "No, I couldn't ask you to do that. I couldnt ask you to leave ShadowClan..." Tigerheart said" I would do anything for you in a heartbeat. "Really" said Dovewing with love in her eyes." "Are you sure?" She whispered. "I am," he said. "I'll be fine. Just worry about them and yourself. Dovewing looked at him, wide-eyed. "No, Tigerheart, I- I want them to know you are their father, I-" "Think about whats best for them," he said. She looked at him for a long time. "I think whats best for them is to be ShadowClan." he was about to argue, but she stopped him. "If they grow up ThunderClan, sooner or later the Clan is going to find out none of my clanmates is their father, and I cant have the Clan find out..." Lionblaze and Jayfeather rang in her mind. She couldn't stand to do to her kits what Leafpool did to them, and what destroyed Hollyleaf. "Isn't there a queen that will take them in?" "Dovewing?" A small voice squeaked behind the gray queen and she looked down to see Snowkit. "Can live in ShadowClan with Tigerheart?" The kit's question broke her heart into pieces, but she choked out, "Yes darling," she looked at Tigerheart for comfirmation and he nodded. "I dont want to go," Firekit cried. "I want to stay with you! me too!" added Featherkit Dovewing glanced at Tigerheart, then back at their son. "Don't you want to go to ShadowClan with your sister?" Firekit and Featherkit glanced at Snowkit, then at Dovewing. "N-No..." Ivypool's heart split at the heart wrenching moment. Tigerheart began, "We can't split them up-" "We have to," Dovewing interrupted. "Think about Tawnypelt and Bramblestar," she said. "They chose their own path and are loyal to their own Clans, yet their bond as brother and sister is still strong." "That's different," Tigerheart said. "Both of their parents were born ThunderClan and Tawnypelt chose ShadowClan as an apprentice. At this age, Snowkit wont even remember each other." Dovewing paused, tears filling her eyes and she fought to hold them back. "Maybe they will. And if they don't, maybe its better." With that, Snowkit crossed the border and sat beside Tigerheart and Dovewing scooped up Firekit in her jaws and her and Ivypool did the same with Featherkit turned home. Tigerheart and Snowkit watched them go, then Tigerheart looked down at his daughter. "Come on, Snowkit," he croaked. "We should get you home." He scooped the little white she-kit up and headed for the ShadowClan camp.


	11. Chapter 11

\\Chapter12/ Screams. Terrified screams echoed through the walls of the cave. Lionblaze tried to calm his panicking nerves and searched the cave. He spotted who he was looking for, with four other cats. The dark gray tom bravely hurried them from the danger. But what was the danger? "Stormfur!" Lionblaze called and began running towards the gray tom. "Stormfur!" But as he ran Stormfur and the others seemed to get farther and farther away. Lionblaze was woken up by a swift, shard prod in the side. "Lionblaze?" the worried voice of his daughter whispered through the den. Lionblaze sat up and shook his head clear. "Are you alright? You were moving an aweful lot," she said. "Im fine Honeysplash," he promised drearily and stood, beginning to walk out. "Hey, where are you doing?" Honeysplash said. "I just need to go somewhere alone," he said and wandered to the nursery. "Dovewing?" he whispered quietly. "Dovewing, wake up." The gray queen stirred in her bedding and blinked her eyes open to the golden warrior. "Lionblaze! What do you need?" she moved herself into a sitting position and licked a few scraps of moss from her fur. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Come with me," he said and ducked out of the nursery. Once they were out, Lionblaze turned for the medicine den. He brushed past the bramble screen, leaving Dovewing in the clearing. He snuck past Redpaw and up to his brother. "Jayfeather," he said, poking the medicine cat with his paw. "Jayfeather, wake up." Jayfeather swatted Lionblaze's paw away drowsily and crossly muttered, "What do you want?" "I need you to come with me so I can tell you and Dovewing something," he explained. Jayfeather hesitated, then stood, shaking the moss from his fur. Wordlessly, they emerged into the clearing and Lionblaze led them to the abandoned twolegs nest. When they got there, he sat and faced the other two cats. "Whats this about?" Dovewing asked. Jayfeather's blind eyes were burning with the same question. "I had a dream," Lionblaze began. "It was horrible... there were cats running and screaming everywhere." "Who were they?" Jayfeather asked, now fully alert. "Tribe cats," he said, letting the shock ease from Dovewing and Jayfeather before he continued. "I dont know what it means, but it could mean the tribe is in danger." "Again?" Jayfeather muttered irritably under his breath. Lionblaze ignored him and continued, "Jayfeather, has StarClan or the Tribes ancestors said anything to you?" "Not me..." Jayfeather began and before Lionblaze could say anything else, he added, "But to Redpaw they did." Dovewing and Lionblaze looked at the medicine cat with curious eyes. "What did they say?" Dovewing asked. "It was Spottedleaf and Firestar. As fire breathes its last breath, a new battle will arise and past enemies will become one as the stars of red honey and storms will form within." Lionblaze was silent for a moment, as if he were trying to figure out the riddle. "As Firestar dies... We will have to join forces with enemies... Red honey and storms... Could that mean...?" The three cat's eyes widened. "Honeysplash and Stormblaze!" "Of course!" Lionblaze said. Stars of honey and storms will form within!" "Hang on," Jayfeather interrupted. "It said red honey. Do you think they meant... Redpaw?" "And storms is plural," Dovewing said. "There must be two." "Or more," Jayfeather said. Lionblaze concentrated hard on the prophecy. "Stormblaze and Stormfur." The three cats were silent. "But what did it mean we would have to unite with old enemies?" Dovewing asked. "Old enemies..." Lionblaze growled under his breath. "Whose old enemies? There were so many... Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Brokenstar, Breezepelt..." "I guess we will have to wait and find out," Jayfeather said with a flick of his tail. "Prophecy's aren't meant to be figured out all at once.


	12. Chapter 12

\\Chapter12/ Screams. Terrified screams echoed through the walls of the cave. Lionblaze tried to calm his panicking nerves and searched the cave. He spotted who he was looking for, with four other cats. The dark gray tom bravely hurried them from the danger. But what was the danger? "Stormfur!" Lionblaze called and began running towards the gray tom. "Stormfur!" But as he ran Stormfur and the others seemed to get farther and farther away. Lionblaze was woken up by a swift, shard prod in the side. "Lionblaze?" the worried voice of his daughter whispered through the den. Lionblaze sat up and shook his head clear. "Are you alright? You were moving an aweful lot," she said. "Im fine Honeysplash," he promised drearily and stood, beginning to walk out. "Hey, where are you doing?" Honeysplash said. "I just need to go somewhere alone," he said and wandered to the nursery. "Dovewing?" he whispered quietly. "Dovewing, wake up." The gray queen stirred in her bedding and blinked her eyes open to the golden warrior. "Lionblaze! What do you need?" she moved herself into a sitting position and licked a few scraps of moss from her fur. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Come with me," he said and ducked out of the nursery. Once they were out, Lionblaze turned for the medicine den. He brushed past the bramble screen, leaving Dovewing in the clearing. He snuck past Redpaw and up to his brother. "Jayfeather," he said, poking the medicine cat with his paw. "Jayfeather, wake up." Jayfeather swatted Lionblaze's paw away drowsily and crossly muttered, "What do you want?" "I need you to come with me so I can tell you and Dovewing something," he explained. Jayfeather hesitated, then stood, shaking the moss from his fur. Wordlessly, they emerged into the clearing and Lionblaze led them to the abandoned twolegs nest. When they got there, he sat and faced the other two cats. "Whats this about?" Dovewing asked. Jayfeather's blind eyes were burning with the same question. "I had a dream," Lionblaze began. "It was horrible... there were cats running and screaming everywhere." "Who were they?" Jayfeather asked, now fully alert. "Tribe cats," he said, letting the shock ease from Dovewing and Jayfeather before he continued. "I dont know what it means, but it could mean the tribe is in danger." "Again?" Jayfeather muttered irritably under his breath. Lionblaze ignored him and continued, "Jayfeather, has StarClan or the Tribes ancestors said anything to you?" "Not me..." Jayfeather began and before Lionblaze could say anything else, he added, "But to Redpaw they did." Dovewing and Lionblaze looked at the medicine cat with curious eyes. "What did they say?" Dovewing asked. "It was Spottedleaf and Firestar. As fire breathes its last breath, a new battle will arise and past enemies will become one as the stars of red honey and storms will form within." Lionblaze was silent for a moment, as if he were trying to figure out the riddle. "As Firestar dies... We will have to join forces with enemies... Red honey and storms... Could that mean...?" The three cat's eyes widened. "Honeysplash and Stormblaze!" "Of course!" Lionblaze said. Stars of honey and storms will form within!" "Hang on," Jayfeather interrupted. "It said red honey. Do you think they meant... Redpaw?" "And storms is plural," Dovewing said. "There must be two." "Or more," Jayfeather said. Lionblaze concentrated hard on the prophecy. "Stormblaze and Stormfur." The three cats were silent. "But what did it mean we would have to unite with old enemies?" Dovewing asked. "Old enemies..." Lionblaze growled under his breath. "Whose old enemies? There were so many... Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Brokenstar, Breezepelt..." "I guess we will have to wait and find out," Jayfeather said with a flick of his tail. "Prophecy's aren't meant to be figured out all at once.


	13. Chapter 13

\\Chapter 13/ "Thunder that Rolls on the Horizon and River where Pebbles Sing, you have worked long and hard and I, Teller of the Pointed Stones, and the Tribe of Rushing water accept you as full prey hunters. The Tribe of Endless Hunting and I give you our blessing." Stone Teller's voice rang through the cave as stone colored cats chanted. "Thunder! River! Thunder! River!" The pale silver she-cat looked into the firey golden eyes that belonged to the dark brown tabby tom beside her and smiled. Joy danced in her eyes. Her and her brother were finally full prey hunters! "Can you believe it, Thunder? Were finally full members of the Tribe!" The dark tabby smiled. "I know! I cant wait to hunt with my full skills" The sibling's mother and father approached them and smiled, praising their son and daughter. "Thanks Stormfur!" River purred. "Thanks Brook," Thunder said, slightly embarrassed by his mother. She looks just like Feathertail, Stormfur thought with a sorrowful stab in his heart, remembering the day he and his sister became warriors. Brook touched her mate comfortingly on the shoulder with her tail. "So when can we hunt?" Thunder asked excitedly. Stormfur smiled. "Come on, we'll go hunt right now." "Yay!" River said with a little leap of joy, then headed for the waterfall at top speed. Thunder ran after her. Stormfur and Brook followed more slowly. Brook was ahead of Stormfur. The gray tom picked up the pace to catch up, but stumbled to a stop and gasped painfully as if he was just struck by lightning. He shuddered as visions of his Tribe mates screaming and running in all directions filled his thoughts. His knees nearly buckled, but Brook was at his side in an instant, holding him up. "Stormfur!" She cried. He gasped as he came back to the waking world and leaned heavily on his mate. "Brook... It was horrible..." "Shh," she interrupted. "Tell me later. For now let's just hunt with our kits." "Ok..." he agreed, gaining back his strength. "Im sure hunting will get my mind off it..." but he wasnt so sure.


	14. Chapter 14

\\Chapter 14/ Tigerheart sat in the nursery with Ovilenose, silent. He gazed at Snowkit. He hated the idea of his Clanmates thinking Owlclaw was her father, or even worse, Snowkit herself thinking Owlclaw was her father. "Im sorry Olivenose, I need to tell Blackstar, at least." Olivenose looked at him in astonishment. "Are you going to tell him who her mother is?" Tigerheart was silent for a moment. "Not unless he insists." Olivenose nodded and watched as Tigerheart left the nursery and headed for Blackstar's den. As he passed, Owlclaw glared at Tigerheart, suspicious about why he spent so much time in the nursery with his mate and his kits. Tigerheart barely noticed. "Blackstar?" he called. "Come in." A deep voice echoed softly from inside the leaders den. Tigerheart came in, slowing as his eyes adjusted to the dark. "I need to tell you something, Blackstar." Blackstar pricked his ears curiously. "What did you need to say, Tigerheart?" The brown tabby took a deep breath. "You know Snowkit?" "Yes, Olivenose's kit?" Blackstar said. "Yes. Well,e r actually, no..." Tigerheart studdered. Blackstar paused. "What are you getting at, Tigerheart?" He took a deep breath. "She's actually my kit, Blackstar." "Ah, I see." "Er... Aren't you going to ask who her mother are?" Tigerheart asked. "No," Blackstar answered simply. "Tigerheart, you are a loyal warrior. I don't need to know the truth unless it will get in the way of that." Tigerheart could take a hint. He dipped his head and backed out of the den, leaving Blackstar's threat hanging in the air behind him like thick mist.


	15. Chapter 15

\\Chapter 15/ Dovewing watched Firekit and Featherkit pounce on a ball of moss, and sighed only if Snowkit was here. Three moons have passed since she had giving Snowkit to Tigerheart. "Look at me Dovewing!" meowed Firekit as he leaped onto a thrush. Her eyes were round as the moon, he had caught his first prey when he was a kit!, Dovewing and Featherkit rushed to Firekit, Dovewing started covering Firekit with licks , "He was crouching like this" Featherkit showed the other kits how he had caught his prey, "and he leaped and he killed the bird right before he had time to fly away!". Dovewing wanted to tell Tigerheart about Firekits first prey and how he can creep up on anything and how Featherkit had went to the forest. Dovewing decided tonight she would take Firekit and Featherkit to see their father tonight, "Come on Firekit and Featherkit, you remember Tigerheart right" she asked the kits, the kits nodded, "Follow me" she said to Firekit while Dovewing carried Featherkit to ShadowClan terriotory. "Tigerheart" whispered Dovewing, suddenly Snowkit, and Tigerheart appeared from the holly bush, "You nearly scared me out of my fur!" exclaimed Dovewing. "Who's she, and why does she smell like that" Snowkit asked and pointed her tail at Dovewing. Dovewing's heart broke into two pieces. Tigerheart noticing the hurt in his mates' eyes," Now Snowkit is that the way you talk to your mother" growled Tigerheart. "But she's not my mother, Olivenose is!" Dovewing couldn't take it anymore she ran back to ThunderClan with her kits.


	16. Chapter 16

\\Chapter 16/ Firekit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Do you promise to follow the warrior code, "I do" say Firekit. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Ivypool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cinderheart, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave warrior. I expect you to pass on all you know to Firepaw. Featherkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Do you promise to follow the warrior code, "I do" said Featherkit. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. Lionblaze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Ashfur, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and brave warrior. I expect you to pass on all you know to Featherpaw. Both apprentices touched noses with their mentors.


	17. Chapter 17

\\Chapter 17/

"Dovewing, look at what I caught" exclaimed Firepaw, the two apprentice had just returned from their first hunting trip. Featherpaw looked utterly defeated, "What's wrong" meowed Dovewing to her silver kit; Featherpaw shook her head and went to the apprentice's den. "What's wrong with her" asked Hawkkit, Dovewing shrugged and walked towards the apprentices den, only to find her daughter sleeping.

Dovewing slept next to her daughter and Yellowfang suddenly appeared "As fire breathes its last breath, a new battle will arise and past enemies will become one as the stars of red honey, feather snow and fire storms will form within" Dovewing woke up in shock as she heard the last lines of the prophecy. Dovewing carefully got out of her den, and ran outside to find Lionblaze, and Jayfeather waiting for her. "My kits they are in the prophecy aren't they" Dovewing said with tears spilling out of her forest green eyes. Jayfeather padded to Dovewing, and smoothed her ruffled fur with his tail, "Being part of a prophecy isn't always a bad thing" meowed Jayfeather. Dovewing just padded to the warriors den, making sure Jayfeather and Lionblaze couldn't hear or see her, Dovewing sprinted towards ShadowClan.


	18. Chapter 18

\\Chapter 18/ Ivypool woke up only; to find her sisters nest cold. "Must be with Tigerheart again" thought Ivypool. Ivypool sighed when she realized Dovewing doesn't spend much time with her anymore since she gave up Snowkit to Tigerheart. Ivypool walked out of the warriors dens carefully and made sure she didn't step on anyone's tail. Ivypool started to walk when she saw Bumblestripe, narrowing his eyes when Dovewing came back to camp. "Where have you been all night" hissed Bumblestripe to Dovewing. Dovewing looked too tired to argue, her usually forest green eyes that are dancing, now dull. Her usually sleek gray coat now ruffled and messy, she looked like a mess. Just when Ivypool was about to jump to her sisters defense, Dovewing eyes once calm now blazing green "You have no right to question me" with that Dovewing jumped on Bumblestripes back and threatened to bite his tail, Bumblestripe tried shaking her of his fur but Dovewing held on. Bramblestar ran over to the fight as fast as he could, when they finally broke apart Dovewing was soaked in her own blood so was Bumblestripe. Ivypool was horrified she had never seen her sister like this. Just then Dovewing called Bramblestar and they went to his den.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys this is StarryWhiteSky, I am just writing to let you know that the only reason I have 18 chapters already is because I have been working on this for a really long time, and thats why its already up. Oh and don't expect any more chapters on this fanfic so soon. I think I will have a book 2 anyway happy reading

XOXOX

StaryyWhiteSky


End file.
